21 February 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-02-21 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Playlist ranges from rock'nroll (Billy Fury, Carl Perkins collaborating with NRBQ) to contemporary jazz (John Surman). It contains a fair number of obscure names - P.C. Kent, Cressida, and singer-songwriter Ed Askew, whose ESP-Disk LP sold few copies at the time but gained a cult following. Yet Peel also plays a future number one single - Norman Greenbaum's "Spirit In The Sky". *Elektra artists Roxy were an American band who, before anyone could confuse them with Roxy Music, changed their name to the Wackers and recorded three more LPs for the label. *Session artists Welfare State also remained obscure, despite having three tracks on the LP John Peel Presents Top Gear and later recording with Lol Coxhill. Mott The Hoople's debut session includes cover versions of Sonny And Cher's "Laugh At Me" and the Sir Douglas Quintet's "At The Crossroads". *As well as a Frank Zappa track, there are tracks from artists associated with him; Wild Man Fischer and "groupie band" the GTOs, with a song about the DJ Rodney Bingenheimer, a character on the Los Angeles "scene" who lasted into the punk era and beyond, and was still doing radio shows in 2017. Sessions *Mott The Hoople #1 First broadcast, recorded 1970-02-03 *Welfare State *Juicy Lucy (repeat) (Please add details on session number, recording date, etc, plus any commercial releases) Tracklisting (Please add further release details, external links, etc.) *Paul Kent: I’m Hanging On (LP - P.C. Kent (Upstairs Coming Down)) RCA SF 8083 *Juicy Lucy: Just One Time (session) *Mike Hart: Yawney Morning Song (single) Dandelion 4781 *Welfare State: Lots Song (session) *Norman Greenbaum: Spirit In The Sky (single) Reprise RS 20885 *Mott The Hoople: Laugh At Me (session) @''' *Frank Zappa: It Must Be A Camel (LP – Hot Rats) Reprise RSLP 6356 *Carl Perkins: All Mama’s Children (LP - Boppin' The Blues with N.R.B.Q.) CBS 63826 *East Of Eden: Leaping Beauties For Rudy /Marcus Junior (LP – Snafu) Deram SML 1050 *Juicy Lucy: She’s Mine And She’s Yours (session) *Michael Chapman: Postcards Of Scarborough (LP – Fully Qualified Survivor) Harvest SHVL 764 *Welfare State: Silence Is Requested In The Ultimate Abyss (session) *GTOs: Rodney (LP – Permanent Damage) Straight STS 1059 *Mott The Hoople: At The Crossroads (session) *John & Beverly Martyn: Traffic-Light Lady (LP – Stormbringer ) Island ILPS 9113 *Billy Fury: Turn My Back On You (10"LP - The Sound Of Fury) Decca LF 1329 *Wild Man Fischer: Start Life Over Again (2xLP – An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Bizarre/Reprise 2XS 6332 *Juicy Lucy: Who Do You Love (session) *Syd Barrett: No Good Trying (LP – The Madcap Laughs) Harvest SHVL 765 *Roxy: Love, Love, Love (LP - Roxy) Elektra EKS 74063 (US release) *Mott The Hoople: Thunder Buck Ram (session) *Boz Scaggs: Look What I’ve Got (LP – Boz Scaggs) Atlantic 588 205 *Juicy Lucy: Chicago North Western (session) *John Surman: Caractacun (LP – How Many Clouds Can You See?) Deram SML-R 1045 *Welfare State: Rat Race (session) *Cressida: The Only Earthman In Town (LP – Cressida) Vertigo VO 7 *Ed Askew: Red Woman – Letter To England (LP – Ask The Unicorn) ESP Disk ESP 1092 (US release) *Bacon Fat: Nobody But You (single) Blue Horizon 57-3171 *Track marked '''@ available on File 1 File ;Name *Mott the Hoople - Peel session - Top Gear 21/2/70 * ;Length *4:32 ;Other *Many thanks to Colin Harper ;Available * Youtube Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Harper Reels